The invention relates to an electronics and instrumentation enclosure to be used for electronical, electrical and apparatus installations, preferably for measuring and regulating equipments, which enclosure comprises a lower portion, a frame and a cover, the lower portion comprising fixing points for components to be mounted between the lower portion and the frame. The invention also relates to a frame to be used in such an enclosure.
Known separate electronics and instrumentation enclosures are not applicable to so many types of installation needs as would be desirable. On account of this, enclosures of various shapes and sizes exist on the market. It would naturally be more convenient if the same enclosure could be applied to installations of as many types as possible. Then both the manufacturer and the user of the enclosure could rationalize the arrangements associated with the practical problems concerning enclosuring.